Someone's Watching Over Me
by 2goode4u
Summary: Someone will always be there for Cammie, whether she knows it or not. One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

I have 2 things on my mind now. 1) Zach Goode, 2) the Circle of Cavern, but mainly number 1. I can't stand him and at the same time… I'm in love him. Every time he shows up in my life, he leaves me with so many unanswered questions. I hardly know what's going on any more. Every time he walks away I feel like in going to cry out in frustration. Being a spy of course, I hide my pain. Sometimes my best friends can't even see my pain. _Sometimes. _I hate him for always leaving me hanging. He is so complicated. I turn on my iPod as me and Bex drive away from Gallagher in her limo. A funny thing happened. I had it on shuffle and When Your Gone came on. I internally chuckled.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

For some reason, I wish he was around more to comfort me, but he is never around. EVER!

**  
**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I wish he knew that.

**  
**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

I will never understand him. And he liked it that way. Can you see why I hate him?

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

I just really wish he was here to comfort me. The girls have tried, but his shoulder is the only one I need.

**  
**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

As I stepped out of the limo when we reached the airport, I swear I saw him. But then again, I've been seeing his face a lot lately. This time though, he wasn't a hallucination. He was starting there … smirking. Can that boy go 1 day without smirking? I was frozen. Bex tried to push me out of the way so she could get out of the limo too, but I wouldn't budge. Let me rephrase that. I COULDN'T budge. I was rooted to my spot. Bex finally realized why I was in shock, and shoved me as hard as she could. When I was finally out of her way she walked over to Zach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sounding exhausted.

"Can't a guy say hi to his friends before they leave the country?" he responded with a question. He still had a smirk on his face.

Bex spat back with all the venom she could muster. "No you can't now leave before I hurt you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Can you tell Bex to relax? If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was mad at me."

"I will if you answer one question, Blackthorne boy. If you refuse, you will feel the full fury of Bex. Got it?" he smiled and nodded. "What were you doing in Boston, Zach?"

"Seriously Cammie? Can't you just let that go?"

"Oh Bex!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok, ok!" he said trying to cover the fear in his voice. "Let's just say, I'm watching over you Gallagher girl. I am your personally body guard. I'm everywhere you are and you don't even now it. Sorry I don't have time to answer anymore questions but I got to jet. Have fun on your trip, and be careful." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Figures. He was gone again and left me with even more questions. I sighed as me and Bex made our way inside the airport to our flight. 1 thing he said was ringing in my head. He was watching over me…protecting me. And he was always around. I better keep my eyes peeled in London. I just might find a familiar face. I realized that my iPod was still playing and guess what song came on. No seriously guess. Someone's Watching Over Me by Hillary Duff. I started to laugh and Bex gave me a puzzled look. I showed her my iPod screen and she started laughing too. I started to whisper-sing along to it, filling in some blanks with the obvious.

I found myself today,  
Oh I found myself and ran away,  
But something pulled me back,  
Voice of reason I forgot I had,  
All I know is your not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But it's written in the sky tonight

SPY

**  
**So I won't give up, no,  
I won't break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
someone's watching over me

Everywhere I look there are his green-piecing eyes.

**  
**Seen that ray of light,  SMIRK  
and it's shining on my destiny  
shining all the time  
and I won't be afraid  
to follow everywhere it's taking me  
all I know is yesterday is gone  
and right now I belong  
to this moment, to my dreams

So I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
and it doesn't matter how long it takes  
believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,  
and it only matters how true you are  
be true to yourself and follow your heart

My heart is telling me that loved Zach Goode.

**  
**So I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

That I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe....

that someone's watching over

Zach POV

I "walked" away from Cam. She looked down at her iPod and started laughing. Bex soon joined her. Then she started to sin in a low whisper, but me, being a spy, still heard her.

I found myself today,  
Oh I found myself and ran away,  
But something pulled me back,  
Voice of reason I forgot I had,  
All I know is your not here to say,  
What you always used to say,  
But it's written in the sky tonight

SPY _well I am one._

**  
**So I won't give up, no,  
I won't break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,  
someone's watching over me

Everywhere I look there are his green-piecing eyes.

_She must really love my eyes if she is always seeing them._

Seen that ray of light,SMIRK_ I'm a Goode, and Goode's always smirk_**  
**and it's shining on my destiny  
shining all the time  
and I won't be afraid  
to follow everywhere it's taking me  
all I know is yesterday is gone  
and right now I belong  
to this moment, to my dreams

So I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
and it doesn't matter how long it takes  
believe in yourself and you'll fly, high,  
and it only matters how true you are  
be true to yourself and follow your heart

My heart is telling me that loved Zach Goode.

_I love her too, but she will never know._

**  
**So I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe...

That I won't give up, no,  
I wont' break down,  
sooner than it seems life turns around,  
and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong  
when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe....

that someone's watching over

_ME!!!!!!!!_

I'll see her in London I guess.

**A/N- I decided to cancel my full story of this original one shot. It was badly written. This will remain a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
